Le belle au bois dormant
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: ma folie atteint de nouveau sommet!


Bonjour, MOINS 1 YEAH ! PLUS QUE oups encore 18 à écrire…pas grâve…on est en forme !

Auteur : toujours moua

Raiting :…bof T

Déclaration : non je ne porte ni armes ni drogue ni alcool ni….oups ! Trompé d'endroit, non ils ne sont pas z'a moi mais à madame Yuki.

Commentaire : ma débilité à atteint de nouveaux sommet. 2) j'aime Harry Potter, ne vous en faite pas.

La belle aux bois dormant

Alors petit rappel de la distribution:

Princesse:Katô

mômant: Aracnée

Pôpa: Dubiel

Prince: Rochel

le père du prince: Lucifel

La fée bénévolance :Kira

La fée prudence: Mickael

La fée courage: Raphael

La méchante fée perverse: Asmodé

Narrateur: Gabrielle

**Comntaire de Arachné (**enfin la plupart du temps)

En passant la pluapart des persos sont totalement occ

Sur ce commençons.

Il était une fois dans un royaume très éloigné, un roi et une reine qui venait d'avoir un enfant.(_**Le roi avait dû saouler sa tendre et douce pour ce faire.**_ Arachnée tait toi! ). Avant même sa naissance il avait été décidé que la princesse, car le médecin avait assuré que ce serait une fille, épouserait le prince du royaume voisin évitant ainsi la guerre entre les deux royaumes. Comme il était de coutume, on organisa rapidement un grand banquet afin de présenter la princesse au peuple. Et comme il était de coutume on invita toute les fées du royaume à assister au baptême. Toute? Non, car un village d'irréductible gaulois... (**Hep! Gabrielle tu te goure de script!) **(Toussotement de Gabrielle) Donc on dressa un grand banquet afin que soit célébrer la bonne nouvelle. Le futur gendre et beau père furent invités. Le petit prince se pencha au-dessus du berceau puis alla trouver son père.

« Père, murmura-t-il, vous ne voulez tout de même pas que j'épouse une femme aussi laide! On dirait un garçon!

- Mon enfant, fit le roi, tu feras ce que l'on te dit! pense au bien du royaume.''

Un peu plus loin c'était au tour des fées de s'extasier autour du petit poupon.

« Mais il est affreusement laid ce bébé!

- qu'est-ce que tu raconte prudence, moi je le trouve mignon.

- c'est censé être une fille! précisa Mickael.

Bénévolance regarda le poupon, puis fronça les sourcils.

- hé bien, reste plus qu'à l'appeler Berta, avec un peu de chance les femmes trapues reviendront à la mode.

- Oui, c'est ça, et Courage arrêtera de courtiser tout ce qui bouge.

- Vous parliez de moi?

- Ho! Raphael, quel joie de te revoir.

La fée courage décocha un sourire ravageur à Kira qui en rougit légèrement.

- Alors, fit-il en se tournant vers le berceau, quelle adorable petite fille avons-nous là?

Soulevant le drap pour voir sa frimousse il resta interdit, puis...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche cette môme!

- Raphael, je t'en pris, tu vas lui filer des complexes, fit la fée prudence.

Pris d'un doute soudain Raphael souleva un peu plus le drap et arqua un sourcil, après quoi il se dirigea tout naturellement vers le trône, prêt à égueuler les parents du bébé. C'est qu'il n'était pas stupide à ce point, il en était sûr. Ils étaient près à sacrifier le bonheur de leur petit pour garder une pointe de terre, non, mais c'était une honte! Et puis il croyait quoi, qu'au mariage ça passerait comme dans du beurre?

Repérant la greluche d'épouse il se dirigea droit vers elle et tapota son épaule.

- Dit donc ma grande je crois...

Il allait dire quelque chose de méchant, ou simplement lui donner une leçon d'anatomie qui lui filerait la honte de sa vie, quand la reine se retourna. Il en resta saisit d'étonnement.

- Mais t'es un mec!

- Non! Pour vrai, t'es un champion d'avoir trouvé ca tout seul tu veux quoi? Une main d'applaudissement, un prix de reconnaissance face à ton suprême sens de l'observation?

- On se calme! J'ai juste passé une innocente remarque de rien du tout. Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi t'es à crans comme ça beauté? On pourrait peut-être trouver une solution.

- Dans tes rêves pervers!

- Comment ça, pervers?

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne remarque pas ton air de loup affamé venant de tomber sur une pauvre brebis isolée?

- Passons outre, pourquoi tu fait passer ton FILS pour ta fille en fait?

- Pour le protéger de son père, et aussi pour la tranquillité du royaume. Si c'avait été un garçon c'est Dubiel qui ce serait chargé de son éducation. En étant une fille il n'a plus voix au chapitre de ce côté.

- Je vois, mais pour le mariage vous pensez que le petit détail, fit-il en pointant vers le bas, vas passer inaperçu durant la nuit de noces.

- ça c'est mon affaire.

- Mais, fit-il de sa voix la plus sensuel, il vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de quitter le palais, avec un bel homme fort compréhensif, capable de vous protéger? Un homme comme moi par exemple?

La reine le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré congénital.

- Et laisser mon enfant? Hé ! Ho ! ça vas pas bien, là dedans, fit-elle en se tapotant la tempe.

- Bin vous auriez qu'à amener le mioche.

- M'enfuir enceinte (**enceint c'est trop laid**) Avec un mec assez con pour accepter d'élever un morveux comme son fils en ce disant que petit poupon deviendra adolescent chiant? Tout en le supportant alors que ce n'est pas le siens? Tu te crois où pour croire en de telle miracle, dans un conte de fée peut être.

Raphael leva un index en l'air avec un petit sourire faussement contrit de le contredire.

- Bin, en fait...

- Ho ça va, ta gueule.

- Si moi je vous le proposais? souffla la fée courage en se rapprochant dangereusement de la reine.

(**Si ça c'est pas du rentre dedans!) **Arachnée j'ai dit ta gueule!

Pendant ce temps les fées prudence et Bénévolance avait commencé à chercher un don à offrir à la petite _princesse_.

- Bénévolance? Qu'est-ce tu dirais du don d'omniprésence.

- Tu veux vraiment que leur mariage soit un flop? imagine une fille qui sait 24h sur 24 ce que tu fais.

- Bon ok, et la sensibilité?

- Tu la pas déjà offert à La princesse Katarina?

- Ouaip, t'as raison. La douceur?

-Pour une future reine ça prend pas plutôt de la poigne?

- T'AS FINIT DE RÉFUTER TOUT CE QUE JE PROPOSE!

- Si tu veux.

(**Bravo Mickael tu as fait Un bel effort pour garder ton sang froid!)**

- Si tout le monde voulait bien faire silence on va tous écouter les fées et ensuite on pourra se bourrer dans le buffet! lança le roi à la cantonade faisant renifler dédaigneusement sa femme.

Sur un baise main la fée courage s'éloigna de la reine après l'avoir saluer avec les égards, ce qui laissa cette dernière un peu songeuse.

- Bon je commence! lança Raphael arrivé à la hauteur des autres fées.

- En quel Honneur s'offusqua prudence.

- parce que, comme je te connais: tu ne sais pas quoi offrir, et bien sur, Kira me laisse toujours commencer parce qu'il est fin, intelligent, gentil compréhensif, et que j'ai une massue dans mon sac et qu'il le sait. Donc…show time! »

S'avançant sur le grand tapis rouges devant le trône il prit un air humble et totalement feint.

« Vos majestés ! Je vous présente mes hommages, fit-il en s'inclinant bien bas, plus pour l'effet scénique qu'autre chose. Permettez à vôtre humble serviteur de faire le don à votre enfant de l'intelligence, de la volonté et du courage.

- Ce sont des dons qui me paraisses bien superflu pour une princesse ! fit Dubiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Se fichant complètement de son avis il n'attendait que l'acquiescement de la reine, les yeux fixé sur elle. Au bout d'un instant elle finit par hocher la tête avec au fond des yeux une lueur de reconnaissance que ne manqua pas de remarquer la fée. Étant ce qu'elle est, elle se dit qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen d'exploiter ça à son avantage plus tard.

Prononçant quelque mot dans une langue inconnu il posa la main sur le front de « la jeune princesse » produisant un arc-en-ciel de couleur totalement accessoire. Puis ce fut au tour de Bénévolance de s'approcher du trône.

- Vos majesté, fit-il simplement, je fais dons à votre fille du de la beauté de la grâce et de la douceur.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminé, un grand vent s'éleva dans la salle et la fée perverse apparut dans la salle. Très susceptible elle n'en revenait pas qu'on ne l'ait pas invité au banquet. Il était superbe, ses cheveux blond parfaitement coiffé et ses habits digne d'une revue de mode ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté parfaite de son visage. Même s'il reflétait parfaitement la débauche du personnage.

- Alors comme ça on se permet de festoyer sans moi, de faire la fête et de s'amuser sans même penser à la pauvre fée qui se morfond. J'y crois pas, moi qui croyais que vous teniez à moi.

- Du calme, perverse, on va tout t'expliquer.

- Non, mais venant de Prudence j'aurais compris, de Bénévolance à la limite pour me punir de lui pincer la cuisse sous la table, mais toi ! Courage, je croyais que toi tu penserais à moi !

- Asmo…

- Alors que je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais, que j'ai pratiquement fait de toi ce que tu es, que je t'ai enseigné tout mes trucs. Tu oses m'_oublier !_

- Asmo je…

- Bin pour me venger, la salle môme elle va se piquer le doigt à un rouet le jour de sa majorité et elle va dormir pendant cent ans. Nah !

- Mais mon petit poussin des îles…

- PAS CE NOM EN PUBLIC !

- Mon chaton …

- MAIS TA GEULE, PUTAIN !

- Hey ! Ton accent ressort encore plus quand tu cris.

- Humph !

Disparaissant dans un craquement sonore elle laissa les pauvres parents affligés. Enfin Arachnée affligé. Dubiel lui ce dit que rendu là la crise d'adolescences serait passé et que c'était tant mieux. Sous le regard médusé de ses sujets la reine se leva et se prosterna devant Prudence.

- Je vous en conjure, protéger mon enfant.

- Ça vas la blondasse, t'incline pas comme ça, sinon Raphael fera de moi de la charpie. Déjà qu'il me regarde avec un air que trop louche. Je ne peux pas défaire ce qu'une autre à fait par contre, le baiser de son fiancer pourras la réveiller.

- Compte pas sur moi mon grand, fit le prince.

- Écoute, ce qui arrivera rendu là moi j'en ai rien à foutre, bon il me reste deux truc à donner

S'approchant du berceau il se pencha sur le bébé et murmura :

- Je te fais dons de la force, pour supporter cette bande de clown et cette famille de dingue. Et je te donne aussi... Se pencha davantage personne ne pu percevoir ce qu'il murmurait à l'oreille de la princesse.

**Chapitre 2**

Les années passèrent, et le petit prince, travesti en princesse aux yeux de la cour et du roi devint peu à peu une sublime... heu...** Androgyne?** Arachnée, je t'ais pas déjà dit de la fermer. Donc le (C'est pas une faute) princesse grandit en beauté et en grâce. À six ans elle charmait et manipulait à qui mieux-mieux qui elle désirait. Déjà on ventait ses mérite et son intelligence à huit ans son dons s'étant greffé à ses aptitudes naturel, elle savait déjà jouer de trois instrument, parlé plusieurs langue et discuté affaires avec un sérieux effrayant chez une enfant de son âge. La reine n'ayant qu'elle et la chérissant plus que sa propre vie veillait à protéger le secret entourant la nature de son trésor, afin de la préserver des griffes de son père biologique.

Car, courage, s'étant soudain trouver des élans chevaleresques, était resté au près de la reine pour l'aider et la soutenir dans son rôle délicat de souveraine et de mère, se retrouvant père par procuration.

Maintenant qu'elle avait donné un héritier à la couronne celle-ci refusait d'entrer dans le lit de son marri donnant bonne espoir à Raphael de la voir bientôt dans le siens. La persévérance dont il faisait preuve amusait beaucoup le petit prince qui trouvait que cet obstination à séduire sa mère depuis le plus loin qu'il se souvienne frôlait le masochisme. Néanmoins la jeune fille\ jeune homme appréciait sa marraine préféré à qui il avait donné bénédiction. (Préférer, surtout du fait qu'il ne connaissait pas les autres, Bénévolance ayant des charges ahurissante de travail à cause du départ de courage et vu le fainéantisme de Prudence depuis le départ du «patron». Et prudence justement trop fainéante pour se donner la peine de voir sa filleule, mais passons.)

En ce beau jour de mai le soleil plombait fort et faisait fondre la neige qui gouttait lentement des toits et des branches des épais sapins. Tout le royaume était en effervescence, car, dans trois jours aurait lieu le 16ème anniversaires, et le mariage du prince Rochel avec la princesse Katô. Tous était en liesse et attendait l'occasion avec beaucoup d'impatience. Enfin... presque tous. Katô n'était pas vraiment l'exemple même de la joie et de l'allégresse en fait il était plutôt l'exemple de l'énervement et de la résignation bouillante de colère. Il ne laissait rien paraître pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère, mais il avait bien l'intention de déserter le lit conjugal. Voir le mariage si possible. Il lui suffisait de voler un cheval et...

Les trompettes sonnèrent, annonçant l'arrivé au palais de son fiancé et futur époux et de toute la belle famille. Cela retardait ses projets de fuites, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sa mère cogna bientôt à la porte comme il s'y attendait et il se leva d'un bond, grimaçant au bruit des jupes et autre chiffons_ ( je te ferais payer l'humiliation! c'est la deuxième fois que tu me fait porter une robe) _ qu'on l'avait forcé à revêtir ce matin même. un savant maquillage avait été appliqué sur son visage pour caché ses traits les plus virils, aussi la belle famille n'y vit que du feux.

Katô se contraignit à faire bonne figure, et descendit avec grâce derrière sa mère qui avait revêtit un costume sombre sans être noir. Le faisant sourire, c'était bien du genre de Arachnée de revêtir des habit de deuil pour montrer sa désapprobation. De là venait d'ailleurs une de ses idées pour faire échouer son mariage forcé.

« Mère, ce bleu nuit vous vas à ravir, et pourpoint noir vous donne une grande prestance.

- petit flatteur vas. Toi aussi tu es superbe, dommage que tu ne fasses pas la même taille que moi, je t'aurais prêter ma robe de fiançailles tu aurait été superbe.

- Malheureusement, il est un peu tard pour apparaître en homme devant mon futur époux. Quoiqu'on ne peut dire que vos vêtement de demi deuil se prête davantage au convenance. Vous êtes à la limite, comme d'habitude.»

Arrivé au bas des marches la reine prit place comme l'exigeait le protocole derrière son marri à sa droite. Katô tant qu'à lui se tint à sa gauche.

Le pauvre page n'eut pas le temps d'annoncer personne, la délégation en entier entra sans attendre. Du coin de l'oeil Le princesse vit Raphael sourire et rejoindre au pas de charge un homme à la peau noir comme la nuit. Il en déduisit que c'était la fée Prudence au rythme où il parvenait à lui faire perdre patience.

« Lucifel, s'écria son père, qu'elle plaisir de vous voir! Vraiment, on ne vous attendait pas avant midi.

- Nous sommes partit depuis une semaine et nous avions hâtes d'arriver enfin.

- Ouai, souffla un homme au sourie aussi cynique que sa voix était sarcastique. Dit plutôt que t'avais hâte de pouvoir manger un repas complet et que t'es là que pour le buffet.

Katô en déduisit que se devait être le prince pour pouvoir parler ainsi au roi et son coeur manqua un battement. L'homme était d'une grande beauté, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière d'être qui le faisait maintenant douter de sa décision de ne pas se marier. Il était habité par une telle impression, un mélange entre la fragilité et la violence qui le rendait irrésistible.

- Kira! je ne te permet pas. Je suis le roi je te signal.

- Ha ouais, c'est vrai, né le premier de trois SECONDES et bla bla bla.

- Trois seconde qui font de moi le roi, ne l'oubli plus! Tu es peut-être mon frère, (et accessoirement dépositaire du pouvoir féérique de maman), mais pas mon égal.

- BÉNÉVOLENCE, s'écria Raphael en se jetant sur lui, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué. Moi qui n'avait plus personnes pour passer mes nuits froides et solitaire.

- MAIS T'ES CON! s'écria le dit Kira avec un blush monumental. ÇA TE VAS PAS D'INSSINUER DES TRUCS PAREILS!

Les monarques habituer aux querelles des fées ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux retrouvailles mouvementé des trois puissance bénéfique. Personne ne perçut la déception de le princesse, sauf la reine.

- Yué avance toi s'il te plait.

Fit Dubiel alors que Lucifel ordonait:

- Rochel vient par là.

- Mais je veux pas être marié à elle...hummm, bonjour jolie demoiselle.

- Ho! merd... merci., corrigea-t-"elle" en voyant son père lui lancer un regard acérer.

- Rochel, voici Yué, ta futur épouse.

- Mademoiselle, répéta-t-il en embrassant la main tendu avec une certaine réserve.

- Yué je te présente le prince Rochel auquel tu as été fiancer à la naissance.

- Quel plaisir de faire votre connaissance, fit-elle en retirant vivement sa main et en dissimulant mal une grimace.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire ce Kira qu'"elle" trouvait si attirant.

La fête de bienvenu prévu que pour l'après midi, les rois décidèrent que c'était l'occasion idéal pour les fiancés de faire plus amples connaissances. Malheureusement pour eux Arachnée avait déjà entrainé sa 'fille' vers ses propres appartements.

« Alors, tu aimes bien la fée bénévole ce? le taquina la reine alors que le prince se rhabillait avec des vêtements mieux adapté à son anatomie.

- bof, comment je pourrais le savoir? je lui ai même pas parler.

- Non? ha, alors il fut corriger la situation, à peine avait telle prononcé ses mots que déjà deux coups bref furent porté à la porte.

Se levant avec une grâce que même avec son dons Katô avait du mal à atteindre, la reine ouvrit le battant tout sourire en voyant Bénévolence.

- Katô, je te présente Kira, Kira Mon fils Katô.

- Ha! Alors c'est ça la surprise dont me parlais Raphael... ta fille est en fait un travelot.

- QUOI!

Contrairement à son fils, Arachnée éclata de rire en donnant tout de même un coup du plat de la main derrière la tête de la fée.

- Kira, ton humour de merde est sans doute mon lègue le plus important.

Indigné Katô se tourna vers l'homme.

- Je ne vous permets pas de...

Le coupant dans son élans, Kira s'approcha de lui. Réduisant au minimum la distance entre eux, il lui saisit le menton et le releva, le dirigeant vers la lumière. Paralyser par cette familiarité que jamais personne ne c'était permis, il ne sut que rester là immobile.

- Dieu merci, il ne te ressemble pas trop, railla la fée. Non, sans blague, décréta-til avec douceur.

L'être magique s'écarta prenant sa main dans la sienne pour y poser les lèvres.

- Vous êtes d'une grande beauté, votre majesté,» souffla-t-il avant de se détourner complètement, le laissant perdu.

Décidément cet homme était étrange.

Rochel, dans son coins rageait à son aise. Elle était peut-être mignonne la péronnelle qu'on lui avait collé, mais il y avait un petit problème. Lui, Rochel, prince de la ligné des Lucifel, grand duc des marches de Dervails n'avait aucun intérêt pour les demoiselles. D'accord, il n'avait rien contre une partie de jambes en l'air avec une fille bien pourvue par la nature, mais en plus d'avoir l'air aussi mécontent que lui, la fille était plate comme une planche à repasser. Mais quelle galère!

Dès ses dix ans il avait bien sentis qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. À douze, coureur invétéré, il avait cherché en vain cette personne qui le ferait «vibré, au point de na plus voir aucune autre» comme avait décris son père, qui lui, avait fait un mariage d'amour. Malheureusement, au cours de ses pérégrinations, il avait constaté que les femme ne lui apportait pas ses frissons qu'il ressentais en présence des jeunes hommes.

En d'autre terme, Rochel était Gay, gay est très embêter, car à vingt-ans, il n'avait aucune envie de dépuceler une précieuse et timide jeune fille, qui ne savait peut-être même pas encore comment on faisait les bébés. Franchement les femmes ne l'intéressait plus du tout. Il allait mettre les voiles, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Il l'épouserait pour éviter la guerre, et il ficherait son camp en campagne. Après tout, un roi se devait d'être proche de ses hommes. Après trois ans, on le dirait mort et la demoiselle hériterait de son royaume (dont il ne voulait pas) et pourrais peut-être même se marier à sa guise. Oui cela avait du sens, s'il voyait un peu d'intelligence dans cette jeune fille il pourrait même lui exposer son plan. L'avarice et le rêve d'indépendance des femmes ferait le reste.

Restait un os, la nuit de noce... qu'allait-il pouvoir inventer comme prétexte. Le mal de tête? non c'était réserver au femme ce genre d'excuse peu valable. Il voulait lui laisser du temps? Bin voyons, et quoi encore, la mère et le curé aurait sans doute fait un lavage de cerveau à la petite sur la reproduction et l'importance d'avoir des héritiers. L'impuissance? NON, Mais Hé! ça allait pas la tête, lui impuissant! Et ça réputation alors! Il pourrait toujours demander à Courage, il était doué dan ce domaine il devait connaître un ou deux trucs non?

« Ha! Tu étais là! lança son père en le rejoignant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors, tout le monde attend, la fête de bienvenue est prête à débuter.

- Franchement, je n'ai pas le coeur à la fête.

Souriant soudain doucement, Lucifel passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

- C'est un grand sacrifice que tu as consentis pour le bien du royaume...

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous laisser partir?

- Quoi? je ne comprend pa...

- Vous avez accepté que Arachnée, pardon que la reine en marie un autre alors que vous aviez attendu si longtemps que ce vieil homme à qui il avait été promis meurt!

-Elle ne m'a jamais aimé, Rochel, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour mon frère, et encore...

Soupirant, le roi s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre encore en bourgeon.

- Nous étions bien jeune à l'époque, et nous ne connaissions pas grands choses à la vie. j'avais tout pour moi, le pouvoir, la couronne assuré, les femme, l'argent. Kira, restait dans mon ombre, lui fils caché de la ligné, élevé par ma mère et jamais reconnu par ton grand-père. Tout ça parce qu'il était le second né, le jumeaux non identique... le fils damné, venu au monde coiffé. Alors qu'à moi on réservait la couronne, à lui on ne donnait que des pouvoir occulte dont il ne voulait pas, dont il n'avait même pas envie de connaitre l'existence. Lucifel sourit, amèrement. J'étais le préférer, le fils adulé, chéri. Puis Arachné est arrivé, jeune homme superbe, Nidoratype

la nouvelle c'est rependu comme une trainé de poudre. On faisait des conjonctures sur qui étais son promis. J'ai été bien stupide de croire qu'il m'aimerait simplement parce que j'étais le futur roi. Ils se sont vraiment aimé... un temps. Je crois qu'ils avaient confondu amour et fraternité, quoiqu'il en soit, après la mort de son époux Arachnée à vite été remarier à Dubiel. Je n'ai jamais compté pour Arachnée

- Et ma mère?

- Elle était là pour moi, je l'ai aimé, aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pensée vivre sans elle.

- Vous croyez que je pourrais un jour aimer cette gamine?

- Qui sait? Un jour la jeune fille sera une femme, peut-être alors tu l'aimeras... mais je vais être honnête. Ce n'est pas au près d'elle que je t'imaginais. Pourquoi ces questions?

- Je pensais à un moyen de nous délivrer tout deux du serment de mariage sans créer une guerre, je me demandais si je serais capable de trouver un bon côté à se mariage si je ne pouvais l'appliquer.

- Toute chose à un bon côté, il faut simplement le trouver... maintenant, allons manger, je meurs de faim.»

« J'ai oublié de te remercier pour le cadeau de mariage, il était vraiment somptueux.

- ce n'est rien.

Arachnée buvait calmement le verre de vin que la fée venait de lui tendre. Assis près de lui Kira contemplais le ciel qui se teintais peu à peu de pourpre. Katô les avaient laissé, prétextant qu'il voulait aller rejoindre son père par procuration.

- Ton fils est magnifique.

- N'est-ce pas. Tu n'as pas perdu la main.

- Disons que la beauté naturel de la «mère» y est pour quelque chose. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir donné d'enfants...

La baffe que reçut bénévolence le projeta sur le sol.

- Espèce de salle pervers! Où est Kira!

- Mais, c'est moi!

- Raphael, connard, je sais très bien que c'est toi. Où est Kira!

Soupirant, la fée courage repris son apparence la mine basse, dire que tout marchait à merveille quelque seconde plus tôt.

- Dans la cave à vin, j'ai fermé la porte derrière lui. Pfff. Il est où Katô en passant ?

heu... il n'était pas sensé être avec toi?

Comment tu as fait pour savoir?

Kira et moi on ne s'aimait pas de cette façon là, pauvre cloche. Et il sait très bien que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, lui! »

**Chapitre 3**

Rochel galopais à toute allure. Après l'ambiance étouffante de cette fête où sa fiancée avait fait un passage éclair il avait eu grand besoin d'air. au tournant de la route il vit une pauvre jeune femme seul tentant, sans grand succès de toute évidence, de remplacer la roue de son chariot. réduisant l'allure, il s'approcha d'elle au pas.

« Bonjour jeune demoiselle, besoin d'aide?

- Ho! M. je..., la jeune fille rougit timidement alors qu'il enlevait déjà son haut pour ne pas le salir. C'est très gentil à vous,» fit-elle en s'écartant.

Lui souriant, il souleva ensuite la charrette, l'invitant à échanger les roues. Quand ce fut fait, il attrapa la saillit pour fixer avec sureté l'essieu. avant même qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, ce fut le noir.

Un grand fracas fit sursauter le cuisinier, se retournant il contempla ébahit la porte de la cave à vin renverser sur le sol, délogé de ses gond. Derrière se tenait Bénévolence qui sortit en s'époussetant, arborant un air digne et hautain.

« Bin quoi? T'as jamais vu un type utiliser la manière forte?»

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à trouver Raphael pour lui passer le savon de sa vie.

Courant à perdre haleine, Katô grimpa quatre à quatre la volé de marche. Il avait pris la première porte visible pour éviter son père. Débouchant dans une pièce du palais qu'il ne s rappelait pas d'avoir vu un jour il resta saisit d'étonnement. Dans le fond de la salle un étrange engin était entreposé. Par curiosité il s'empara de l'espèce de grand manche qu'il reconnaissait comme étant surement une quenouille au vu de la pointe effilé.

Soudain un tapage terrible retentit et il se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir Raphael en pleine poitrine.

« Mais ça vas pas la tête! Regarde ce que t'as fait! cria-t-il en brandissant sa main blessé par le manche du rouet.

Kira qui entrait à son tour en furie blêmi en voyant la scène.

- Katô! Tout va bien.

- Bien sur que je vais bien, pourquoi irais-je mal? Ho! Que je suis bête! Peut-être, bien sûr parce que je viens de m'OUVRIR la main avec ce machin parce qu'UN IMBÉCILE m'a foncé dessus.

- Mais tu n'as pas sommeil?

- J'ai l'air de vouloir dormir peut-être. Hé!Ho! ça vas vraiment pas bien dans ta tête courage!

Sous le regard ahurit de le princesse les deux fée éclatèrent d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est crétin, souffla Raphael entre deux accès de fou rire.

- Et qu'elle entré théâtral...

- Ce con à lancé son sort sur une fi... fi...Haaaaa haaaa, fille.

Et c'était reparti.

- Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle?

Une fois enfin calmé, c'est Raphael qui expliqua la situation.

- Quand tu es née, une méchante fée c'est invité elle même à la fête et ta lancé un sort. Elle avait dit Que le jour de tes seize ans, tu te piquerais le doigt sur un rouet et que tu dormirais pendant cent ans. Seulement on dirait bien que Prudence et plus fort que Perverse.

- Prudence?

- Ouaip, l'autre fée qui a décrété que ton fiancé pourrait te réveillé avec un baiser. Repartant d'un grand rire il se tapa les cuisses. Ho putain, Kira, ça me rappelle le jour ou t'a essayé de me changer en crapaud.

- J'étais tellement en furie que t'ai osé nous poussé dans la mare moi et Arachnée.

Écoute, à l'époque je ne savait pas que c'était lui, et puis vous étiez si bien placé, enlacé comme vous l'étiez j'étais sur de ne pas manquer mon coup.

Enlacé? Fit Katô un peu blême.

Bah, oui fit Raphael sans y penser, Arachnée et Kira ont quand même été amant pendant... quoi quatre, cinq ans?

_J'ai le béguin pour l'amant de... Ho MOn Dieu!_

- Katô! S'écria Raphael en le voyant pâlir de façon alarmante, puis vaciller.

- Bravo, maintenant il est dans les pommes pour une centaine! S'écria la fée bénévolence en voyant la prince s'effondré.

- Fait pas cette tête Kira, on n'a qu'à ramener le prince ici et le tour est joué!

Prudence entra alors en catastrophe dans la salle.

- Le prince vient d'être enlevé par Perverse! Ho, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- Le sort de Perverse est à l'oeuvre.

- Merde.

- je te le fait pas dire.

Pendant ce temps chez perverse.

« Aïe, ma tête, houlà qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Revenant tranquillement à lui, Rochel observa ce qui l'entourais tout en tentant de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Peu à peu le souvenir vague des dernier vingt-quatre heure lui revint. Le matin même ils avaient passé le col, puis ils avaient atteint le château, il avait été présenté à sa (la pensé lui arracha une grimace) sa futur épouse. Puis il y avait eut la petite fête, et enfin il était sortit et… Putain! Il c'était fait avoir comme un imbécile.

Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterit, mamona-t-il en regardant le grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel il était attaché.

Chez moi, fit une voix grave et sensuel.

Il vit une main se poser sur son pied et remonter sur son molet jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse ou il put enfin apercevoir son geolier, enfin assez prêt pour qu'il puisse le voir. Il manqua en défaillir. Cet homme était une beautée. Ses traits fins et délicats lui donnait une apparence fragile en contraste total avec sa voix et la blondeur de ses cheveux cascadant jusqu'à sa taille lui donnait l'air d'une apparition.

« _Si c'est lui qui m'a enlevé, je veux bien qu'il me garde _très _longtemps. »_

Ha! soupira la superbe créature, c'est si rare de voir un tel esprit chevalresque que le vôtre de nos jour. Les temps ont bien changés. Je veux vous remercier pour l'aide que vous avez été si prompt à m'apporter, que puis-je faire pour vous satisfaire?

Auriez-vous l'aimabilité de me détacher mon bon seigneur, demanda timidement le prince, impréssioner par la prestance de son hôte. Je vous assure que je ne risque pas de m'enfuir : Je ne saurais volontairement faussé compagnie à un être aussi divin.

Renversant la tête la sublime créature laissa fuser un rire cristalin qui sonna à ses oreille comme la plus douce des musiques. Se penchant elle détacha d'abord les pieds, puis les poignets et le prince ne put s'empêcher d'humer la chevelure d'or si proche à cette instant de son visage. L'odeur le grisa et il lui fut impossible de retenir sa main libre, qui alla à la rencontre de la peau de nacre. Se posant en une douce caresse sur la gorge tendre, il ne détourna pas le regard quand l'homme le fixa, interloqué.

Pui le regard de perverse, car c'était bien la fée, passa de la surprise à une expression plus douce. Se penchant lentement, il laissa ses longues méches glissé pour éffleurer la joue du prince qui en frissonna légérement. Il n'avait que trop conscience de cette main chaude et puissante posé sur son cou avec douceur, presque tendresse. Posant sa propre main sur elle, il continua sa lente décente jusqu'aux lèvres souple et douce du prince, les effleurants sensuellement.

En avez-vous après ma vertue, noble seigneur, demanda Asmodé moqueur.

La seule réponse qu,il obtint fut un sourire doux esquicé discrettement, avant qu'un sourire purement sugjestif apparaisse.

Je n'ai jamais forcé personne, murmura le prince d'une voix légérement rauque qui le fit trembler sans qu'il ne comprene pourquoi. il n'en était pourtant pas à un flirt près. Mais je ne dirais certainement pas non à votre invitation si jamais elle m'ait adressée.

**« on proteste, ça c'est pas passé comme ça!**

ha non? Et comment d'abord?

**Comme ça mon cher. »**

« Aïe ma tête houlà qu'est ce qui…mais je suis attaché!

et oui, tu es chez moi mon beau, et t'a pas prêt de t'en aller.

Pour tout vous dire, si vous m'avez attacher pour une bonne raison j'y vois pas de mal, répondit le pprince avec un sourire pervers. T'es pas mal du tout pour une fée méchante et sadique.

C'est gentil, et toi t'as pas l'air trop mal pour un prince égoïste et capriceux.

Je suis pas mal dans mon genre non plus c'est vrai… tu compte me laisser attacher longtemps?

Seulement si t'es sage, répondit la fée en s'assoyant sur ses cuisses »

La scène qui suit s'apparentant à du porno avec bondage sans aucne douceur à été retiré pour cause de censure.

**Quoi! Mais Gabrielle t'es pas gentille. T'as pas le droit de faire ça!**

Bien sur que si Arachnée, c'est moi le narrateur. Pendant ce temps du côté de nos amis les fées…

« Tu me rappel pourquoi je suis là, fit Mickael boudeur.

Parce que je suis le boss tu te rappel, Prudence chéri. Allez avance, Raphael te l'ordonne pauvre sujet.

Vas te faire foutre! Répliqua vertement la fée.

Dites les mecs, c'est pas vous qui avez dit que rendu dans le domaine de Perverse on allait devoir ce la fermer. Avancer en silence.

Allez, discrétion et Perverse ne sauras jamais qu'on lui a dérobé le prince. Pourquoi vous me regarder tous comme ça? Elle est dans mon dos, c'est ça, demanda courage avec un sourire crispé.

Les deux autre fée hochèrent la tête.

Ho! Perverse! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là!

Bin comme ma scène à été coupé, j'avais plus rien à faire alors je me suis dit que je pouvais créer une scène trop cliché. Bon vous êtes là pour le prince?

Ouaip!

Qu'est-ce que vous me donner en échange?

Bin je sais pas fit courage, qu'est ce que tu veux?

Hé minute, fit le prince sortant dont ne sait où. Je veux pas partir moi!

C'est que le temps d'un bisou pour réveiller l'autre. Après tu fous ce que tu veux.

Ha bin d,accord.

Je sais toujours pas ce que je recevrais en échange!

Je te l'ai dit qu'es ce que tu veux.

Avec l'air allant avec sa fonction elle détailla Mickael de la tête aux pied.

Bien dit-il puisqu'il faut que quelqu'un se sacrifit.

**Tu veux mourir!**

T'as qu,à faire semblant!

**Pas question**

Je te fais embrasser Dubiel sinon

**Ok j'ai rien dit**

**Trésor j'ai l'impression que tu abuse de ton rôle.**

Et alors, c'est pas à ton détriment et ça fait avancer l'histoire, alors ta gueule Arachnée.

Je disais donc.

La magnifique et courageuse fée prudence accepta les avance de la fée perverse pour voir le prince se réveiller.

**Minute c'était pas une fille?**

T'as manqué un bout Asmo.

Alors pendant que Prudence profitait pleinement de son échange.

**Tu parles, il veut même pas que je le touche.**

Mais il simule c'est déjà ça.

**Pour ça… une vrai pro de film 3x.**

**Qu'est-ce t'as dit**

**Que t'était sainte nitouche**

**Je suis pas sainte nitouche.**

**Bon bin tu vois fallait le dire plus tôt.**

ASMO, laisse le un peu respirer, tu vois pas qu'à force de l'embrasser il manque d'air? Ho et pui c'est vos affaire hein! Bon sang c'est le chapitre le plus ardu que j'ai eut à écrire de toute ma au chapitre quatre et vite, on peut pas me donner des Advil, j'en ai besoin?

**Chapitre Quatre.**

Après une nuit innoubliable de plaisir charnel et voluptu…**Tu parles charles, il a assomé Asmodé dès qu'il lui a mis la main au fesse. **Arachnée, qui est le narrateur?**Bin c'est ce qu'on se demande, justement vu que t'es carrément nul.**

6 minute plu tard.

Je disais donc, après une nuit innoubliable dans les bras de la fée perverse et après que le narrateur est jetté Arachnée dans un cogélateur garder par deux lance flammme. Asmodé consentis à relacher le prince Rochel et à le remettre entre leur mains…(toussotement) compétente.

«Courage on est où?

Bin d'après la carte le château devrais être droit devant!

Prudence regarda la carte en soupirant.

Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas confier la carte à Bénévolance.

Et pourquoi ça Monsieur Je-suis-supérieur-à-tout-le-monde!

Parce que tu arrives à te perdre dans une pièce de quinze mètre carré!

DE un elle était emplie de mirroir, j'aurais bien voulu t'y voir. de deux je n'avais pas de carte!

Bin là t'en à une et ta quand même réussit à nous perdre!

En arrière plans Rochel et Raphael avait regarder la carte, parce qu'ils était totalement perdu décidèrent d'appeler Perverse à l'aide.

Qu'est-c e que je peux faire pour toi beau gosse?

Bin on voudrait…commença Raphael.

C'est pas à toi que je parle élève indigne, te perdre sur mon dommaine alors que t'y à habiter durant toute tes études, alors là pas de chapeau. Même pas un morceau de robot.

WAOUA! Fit Kira admirateur en lui sautant au cou. Je croyais être le seul assez vieux pour connaître cet émission.!

Moment de stupeur et de sueur froide, tout le monde avait peur de la réaction de la fée après qu'on lui est dit qu'elle était veille.

QUOI!

Fait pas attention, il sait plus ce qu'il dit, c'est le soleil de plomb. Répondit Rochel en repoussant Kira pour se blottir contre lui. Alors où est-on, divine beauté?

Divine beauté c'est un peu ringard comme entré en matière, fit prudence.

Toi la frigide, la ferme! Vous êtes juste à l'ouest du portail. Rendu au buisson doré vous tourné à droite, ça devrait vous amené juste devant le château.

HAHA! T'a vu je me suis pas perdu!

Ouai génial, merci d'avoir choisit cette occasion pour avoir raison au moins une fois dans ta vie.

Prudence t'es qu'un salle….

Raphael venait de l'attraper pour le faire taire, afin d'éviter que ça ne se termine en bain de sang. Bien sur on ne pouvait s'attendre à mieux de l'élève de perverse, il lui coupa le sifflet en l', c'est quoi cette caméra?**Bin on sait jamais tout d'un coup qu'il y aurait un porno. **Non, il l'a juste fait taire. **Alez, en échange je t'offre Cendrillon sur un plateau.**mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fouttre de Cendrillon?**c'est Alexiel qui fait cendrillon. **Cause toujours tu m'intéresse. **Non mais ça ce fait pas d'acheter le narrateur!** T'as raison Raphael, de toute façon moi j'ai pas besoin de ça pour l'avoir mon Setsuna d'amour. Il est tellement beau, fort, romantique, prévenant et ses yeux, dit t'a vu ses yeux, de pure merveile. Il y a son sourire aussi et.. Heum (toussotement). Oui alors je disais, bénévolnce ce laissa faire entourant sensuellement la taille de courage elle glissa ses mains sous son…Minute c'est pas mon texte ça! Qui à changé mes fiches.

3 minute plus tard, après que la fée perverse est rejoint Arachnée dans le congélateur, ficellé comme un saucisson et gardé par deux lance flamme et deux homme près à les rendre eunuque. Le petit grouppe pu enfin rentrer sain et sauf au palais. À leur arriver la reine paniqué se jetta dans les bras de courrage… Mais elle est où la reine. **Tu l'a foutue dans un congélateur. **Ha ouai, c'est vrai. Minute. Je disait donc, la reine paniqué se jette dans les bras de Raphael, QUI N'E PROFITA PAS DE LA DéTRESSE DE CETTE PAUVRE FEMME. **Hooo, tu veux jamais rien faire d'amusant.** Au contraire il fit vœux de chasteté.**Quoi!** ok ok, soyons un peu sérieux.

« Monseigneur c'est horrible, mon fils,mon fils…

- Calmez-vous votre magestée, tout le royaume risque d'être au courant, il y a déjà des badeau qui nous regarde, reprenez-vous, souffla-t-il en sérrant tendrement la reine contre lui. Nous avons ramené le prince il sortira votre fils… heu je veux dire votre fille de son someil. 

Montant les escalier de la tour qui les menait au appartement de le princesse ils entrèrent pour trouver le princesse endormi sur son lit à baldaquin noir…heu oui bin c'est Katô quand même, le rose c'est pas son truc. Le prince renverser par sa divine beauté s'approcha comme ensorceler par…

J'ai dit le prince renverser par sa divine beauté _s'approcha_ comme ensorceler!

**Hein! Ha ouaip c'est moi ça. Masis je suis pas stupéfié par sa beauté. Bon l'est mignon, mais comparé à Asmo…**

On s'en fout, tu t'approche oui!

Rochel s'avança vers la princesse et se penchant lentement, j'ai dit lentement!

**RAF c'est pas toi qui te tappe le baier alors t'as pas ton mot à dire!**

Tu veux aller retrouver Asmo dans le congélateur! C'est quoi ce drôle de sourire qui vient d'apparaître sur ta frimousse?

**Premièrement ce n'est pas une…frimousse, mais un visage au traits viril! Deuxièmement…(retour du sourire con) on le ferait surchauffé ton congélateur…**

Bon d'accord t'as gagné embrasse le vite qu'on en finissent!

Rochel se pencha donc lentement vers le princesse. L'embrassant tendrement.

-bin pourquoi elle se réveille pas?

Courage haussa les épaules.

T'y a pt'ête pas mis assez du tiens?

Je l'ai embrasser.

C'est ce que je dit, il faut peut-être plus qu'un baiser chaste. Prudence?

Bin je sais pas, je jette pas ce sort là tout les jours.

Recommance, soupira la fée bénévolance en se retenant de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

Rochel se pencha une nouvelle fois vers le doux prince et embrassa ses lèvres, avant de tout doucement glisser une mains sous sa nuque gracieuse et abandonner, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux blond son baiser se fit à la fois plus passioné et volontaire. Sa langue passa la douce barrière de nacre et…s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet en frottant sa joue, de petite larmes perlant au coins de ses yeux.

Putain, t'es vraiment un mec pour frapper avec cette force! T'aurais pu y aller plus doux! Je t'ai quand même sortit d'un sommeil qui devait durer cent ans enfoirer!

T'as pas honte de profiter d'un pauvre être abandonné au som…Quoi?

Ouai, y avait que mon sublime baiser qui pouvait te sortir du sommeil! Hé! Hé! Je peux aller retrouver perverse?

Si tu veux, premier congélateur à ta gauche. La reine follement heureuse sauta dans les bras de la fée courage et l'embrassa passionnément. (tu vois Raph je suis pas si cruel).

Le pauvre prince totalement larguer se tourna vers le seul être semblant encore relativement normal de la pièce. (prudence n'étant pas considéré comme normal) **Tu dis ça parce que je suis Roux c'est ça!** Mais non! Parce que t'as toujours le sourire d'une buche!** Une buche ça ne sourit pas! **Justement! Donc Katô se tourna vers la fée bénévolance, ne comprenant rien à ce qui ce passait. Et vous deux arrêter de vous tripoter.

Seul le gémissment de Raphael suivit d'un soupir de plaisir d' Arachnée parvint comme réponse aux oreilles chaste du narateur qui les transporta dans un chambre loin loin d'elle, et envoya prudence se balader dans le jardin parce que franchement il le regardait trop méchament.

**Et si moi je veux pas y aller!**

Bin j'en profite pendant que j'ai pas besoin de te demander ton avis!

Demeurés seul la fée bénévolence et le prince se sourirent…ou plutôt Kira sourit.

Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda le prince en pointant la chaise à côté de son lit avec autorité.

S'extrayant des couverture il s'assit, le dos calé contre le mur derrière lui.

Quand tu es né, fit bénévolence en s'installant, comme le veux la coutume, nous avons toutes trois été appelée pour te donner trois don chacun, prudence, courage et moi. Sauf que asmochou à pas reçu son carton d'invitation, comme ton géniteur ne l'aime pas du tout et qu'ils se le rendent bien. Du coup la fée perverse qui est un peu….heu…suceptible à jeté sur toi un sort qui disait que le jour de tes seize ans, tu te piquerais le doigt et tomberais dans un sommeil qui durerait cent ans. Sauf que Prudence, qui était la dernière à formuler ses dons (parce que come d'hab elle savait pas quoi donner) à répliquer que le baiser de ton fiancé saurait te sortir du sommeil dans lequel t'avait été plongé.

Katô eut un sourire en coin.

Et toi tu m'a donné quoi au juste?

J'était censé te donner la Beauté, la grâce et la douceur, mais Asmochou m'as interompu avant que j'ai le temps de complété, du coup t'as pas eu la douceur. Et tant mieux. T'es bien avec du caractère.

Dit si je t'épouse, y aura une guerre?

QU…QUOI!

Bah! Ouaip! Je t'aime bien, t'es trop….

Plaquant une main sur sa bouche le prince équarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Jamais il n'avait voulu dire ça.

Je sais pas pour…pourquoi j'ai…

Kira se leva pour venir s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Je te plais?

Bah ouai! T'as un sourire superbe, des yeux pas croyable, et tu dégages un tel mélange de…de quoi, pourquoi je dit ça moi, je voulais pas, là j'ai l'air pathétique!

Non, souffla, Kira avant de se pencher vers lui.

Te..t'approche pas de m…

Kira fit fis de sa demande et s'empara de ses lèvres.

**Quoi comme ça là! Pas de romantisme, pas rien de mignon, juste go.**

Bah ouai…c'est pas de ma faute si y a une limite de temps. Les producteur de Cendrillons ont réservé la salle de bal à huit heure, et comme y ont payé plus cher que nous, faut ficher le camps avant qu'ils arrivent!

**Mais c'est du n'importe quoi!**

C'est du buisness. Sorry.

Alors Kira embrassa le princesse qui tenta pas de le repousser, loin de là mais l'attira à lui pour rendre le baiser plus enflamer et…minute, Perverse est toujours dans son congélo?

**Non je suis là!**

C'est toi qui a changé mes fiches?

**Non…j'ai l'air de….haaa… Rochel attend…non j'ai pas…vraiment eu le temps de changer tes fiiiiiiiiiche…. **

Heu…donc oui…heu…. Retourner loin vous deux! Et vous, les gars, vous pouvez vous lâchez maintenant, c'est un conte pour enfant, je peux pas laisser faire ça...Kira enlève tes mains de là. Katô c'est pas….Ha ouai….il est beau le romantisme!

**C'est à cause de moi!**

Ha tient Micka t'es revenu?

**Ouaip. J'avais donné comme dernier don au mioche qu'il finirait avec qui il voudrait…bien voilà!**

Ha heu ok, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait du marriage?

Mes seigneur! C'est horrible! Fit un pauvre petit page en entrant paniqué! La fée perverse et le prince se sont marié! Qu'allons nous faire! Le conte…au mon dieu.

Le pauvre petit page ayant tourné de l'œil le narrateur désespérer eut alors une idée de génie.

**T'as pas fiit de te vanter!** Tu veux finir dans un congélo toi aussi?

Comme je disais, le prince Rochel s'étant enfuit pour convolé avec la fée perverse, le roi Lucifel accepta de marier son frère plutôt que son fils à la princesse et ils vécurent tous heureux.

Merci de votre collaboration…moi je m'en vais cambriolé une pharmacie. Ils me faut des aspirine TOUT DE SUITE!

**Bon bien alors bye Gabrielle. **

**T'étais pas partit avec Asmodé toi?**

**Oui, mais comme tu vois je suis revenu pour la fin. Alors la fée bénévolence se maria au prince et ils furent tous très heureux…la fée ayant cassé le mythe de la fée qui finit veille fille était maintenant célébre et décida de partir le fond de libération de fée de maison!**

**Arachnée on n'est pas dans Harry Potter! Fit judicieusement remarquer moi-même Raphael.**

**Et alors? Il décida de revendiquer le droit au mariage et au enfants! De porter des jupe et de sauver les bébé panda…**

**C'est quoi Harry Potter?**** Fit Mickael**

**Tu connais pas Harry Potter!**

**C'est quoi cette connerie! Qui m'a flanquer d'une jupe? Et pourquoi j'ai un tee-shirt I love baby Panda rose Fluo!**

**C'est lui (2X)**

**Arachnée…JE VAIS TE TUER!**

Rebonjour…donc nous en sommes à la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimer, nous changeons lègérement d'angle ne souhaitant pas que des enfants trop impressonnable tombe sur ses image traumatisante d'une fée tuant une reine à coup de peluche panda.

**T'aurais préféré les bébé tigre c'est ça?**

**Ta gueule Arachnée ou je jure que je te castre!**

**Mais c'est quoi Harry potter?**

**L'histoire d'un petit orphelin gay qui signore, qui va découvrir que son grand-père caché l'a ammené dans son château dans le but innavoué de le séduire à coup de vole de la mort avec des nain masochiste et des mage mort qui reviennent à la vie. **

**Heu… et c'est connu ça?**

**Je sais pas, je crois qu'y z'ont fait un film…mais faudrait vérifier.**

Enfin si je trouve le courrage. LA FERME! VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINIT!

**Gabrielle t'es revenu! (x4)**

Pas le choix…. Permettez moi de vous invitez à la suite de notre exploration du merveilleux monde de Disney… à la prochaine pour cendrillons.

Mon dieu pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné!


End file.
